A pipeline for transferring fluid, especially a pipeline having deposit sediment and exfoliation corrosion, needs to be cleaned through running a pipeline pig in the pipeline to resume the transfer performance of the pipeline. Generally, since the pipeline pig has to closely match the hole of the pipe, the pipeline pig can only be used to clean a section of pipeline provided with fluid control valves and associated means capable of allowing the pipeline pig to pass through. Thus, the pipe-cleaning work is difficult to do and takes a long period of time, resulting in much labor and high cost. A fluid control valve which can both control the fluid and allow a pipeline pig to pass is known in the art. A known sluice valve, for example, capable of allowing a pipeline pig to pass includes a through hole, which matches the hole of the pipe, formed on a plate valve clack. The blind flange portion of the valve clack is used to realize the function of a gate valve, and the through hole in the valve clack is used to let a pipeline pig to pass through. This arrangement only solves the problem of the passage of a pipeline pig through a ram valve, but not other valves. And when cleaning the pipe, the valves are controlled manually or by external hydraulic means. As a result, the valve has the disadvantages that it is inconvenient to control and requires an external energy source.